This Is War
by Fangfan1
Summary: Request from Dalma22. Kendall is stuck babysitting Katie once again, and all there is to do is watch TV. But as all siblings are, the two can't agree on a show. Will the night end in war, or something a bit more...ticklish?


**Hey, wow I am such an awful human being who deserves no credit. Wow. So the _Lovely_ Dalma22 requested a one-shot from me in the BTR fandom about, four months or so ago. And me being the terrible person I am, am posting it now. Lame. -.-**

**But I hope you love it and enjoy it, as it was very fun to write and I really hope I got kinda close to what you wanted. Eek. Enjoy!**

**If you guys want me to write anything let me know, I am an awful person on break now. So yeah...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Dude, this is boring."<p>

"Dude. Not much I can do about it."

"But dude…you're in charge."

"So?"

"Fix this then."

"Dude…no." From his spot, splayed across the bright orange couch in apartment 2J, Kendall Knight glanced wearily at his younger sister. Katie Knight scowled and folded her arms over her chest, with a pout that would put puppies to shame. Kendall snickered to himself.

"You know, I don't need a babysitter. I'm 12-years-old. I could be looting Bitters to get our rent free for a month, and taking in his monthly incomes right now." Katie whined, while swinging her feet in the air. Kendall snorted and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at his little sister. Some days she seemed more childish and others she seemed way too mature.

"And I could be at the beach with Jo and the guys. But instead we're both stuck here, so there really is no sense in whining or complaining." Kendall shrugged, attempting to focus his attention on the hockey game currently on in front of him. But yet, it seemed like nothing could grasp his attention at the moment. He'd really wished his mother hadn't chosen the one day his friends decided to go to the beach to have her spa day. Of course, Kendall knew his mother deserved a spa day more than anyone else he knew, but did she really have to pick today? _Couldn't she have waited like another year or so…when Katie was old enough to watch herself?_

_Wow Kendall._

Kendall snapped out of his thoughts at Katie's dramatic sigh of boredom as she threw herself across the other end of the couch.

"There's nothing to do!" Katie complained once again. Kendall could feel one of his eyes twitch. _She's your baby sister and you love her. She's your baby sister and you love her. You love her. You love her… _"Kendall, could you not watch this boring sport for one day of your life and do something as my big brother and babysitter? Make the boredom go away."

_You love her. You really love, even if you want to kill her. You really do._

"This "boring" sport is the life that all men need Katie. You haven't become a real man until you've body checked someone into a two inch thick wall of glass and lost a tooth." Kendall explained tightly. Katie merely rolled her eyes as if to express her astounding interest in hockey. Kendall's eye twitched further.

"Big brother, I think something's wrong with your eye. You should really get it checked." Katie said innocently. Kendall coughed into his hand to cover up a snort. He leaned over towards the coffee table in order to grab the remote and increase the volume of the TV. However, Katie had other plans.

She had snatched the remote from the table and was quick to change the channel, to a news segment covering the latest gossip on Lady Gaga's newest fashion desires of a suit designed entirely out of broken glass and steel. _Has our world really come to this? This is what makes the news?_

Kendall's face twisted into apparent disgust at Katie's choice in entertainment. One eyebrow rose on Katie's face. "What? Gossip is great to sell to pleasing buyers. Lady Gaga fans will pay a fortune."

"Sometimes I worry baby sis." Kendall sighed, shaking his head and leaning back. "Sometimes I worry. Most twelve-year-olds are planning sleepovers and what color their nails should be to match their pjs. Not stealing gossip to sell for cash."

"I'm not stealing it!" Katie defended, causing Kendall to chuckle. "The news is for the public. Anyone can access it and anyone can use it to their personal use. Besides, who needs sleepovers, they're lame and boring."

"And this is better?" Kendall asked. Katie glared and merely turned up the volume of her program. Kendall was reminded of the bitter ending to his hockey game and he returned the glare.

"I was watching something." Kendall said, leaning over to grab the remote back. Katie, however, raised the remote above her head smugly. "Katie, give it back!"

"Never. This is much more entertaining than hockey anyway." Katie retaliated, struggling to reach out and keep the remote from her much taller brother. Kendall dropped all politeness to practically lay over Katie and the couch in attempts to reach for the remote. He growled when his fingers brushed against the device.

"Give it back! I was watching TV first!"

"But it's your job to entertain me and this is entertaining!" Katie desperately swung the remote around widely in her hand as Kendall shoved her other hand down and continued to reach for the remote.

"No, that's your job. I just have to make sure you don't hurt yourself." Kendall replied and snatched the remote from Katie, earning a sharp yelp from the small girl. He grinned in triumph and promptly switched the channel. With renewed anger, Katie swatted at Kendall and managed to hit the remote out of his hand, changing the channel to some kids show. Kendall squawked.

"Not if you hurt me first." Katie mumbled before lunging after the fallen remote, but Kendall was faster. In an instant the older teen was on top of his sister, long fingers clamped on her sides to keep her from reaching the remote. The two quarreled on the floor, squirming and worming in and out of each other's arms with fingers just within reach of the remote on the floor. Shouts, cries and yells overpowered the silence of the apartment and the noise of the TV.

It wasn't until a small giggle escaped a mouth, did the two freeze. Kendall's eyes widened curiously, while Katie's widened in fright. The two were frozen next to each other, with their limbs still in a tangled mess and their breaths came out in heavy huffs.

"…"

"Did you just…did you just laugh?" Kendall whispered, still in awe. Though of course he had heard his baby sister laugh many times before in their lives, this time was different. This time he could use it against her.

"No!" Katie cried too quickly, face instantly flushing. A wide and slightly creepy smirk made its way on Kendall's face. His fingers twitched.

"You're ticklish, aren't you? You're _ticklish!_" Kendall laughed loudly, while Katie's face became a much darker shade of red. The younger girl growled and sought to remove herself from her brother's grip. However, Kendall was reluctant to let go with knowledge of this new information. His grin widened.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle." Kendall cooed as his fingers danced along Katie's ribcage and stomach. The reaction was instant and Katie was soon rolling with breathless laugh and weakly trying to remove Kendall's fingers. The older child laughed with his sister and continued to dig his fingers in her sides to get more and more laughter out. Though, any more laughing and the poor girl would surely explode.

"Who knew the great Katie Knight falls in weakness to tickling?" Kendall chuckled when he momentarily removed his fingers from Katie's sides. The young girl shrieked and slowly tried to calm her breathing. Her breaths were stick quick and choppy from all the laughter, but slowly her face was become a normal shade of color. A gentle smile filled Kendall's face.

"S-Stop it." Katie commanded weakly. "I-I am not."

One of Kendall's super fuzzy eyebrows rose. "You're not ticklish? Oh really." Katie nearly cried in frustration when Kendall's fingers once again prodded her side. The warm sensation filled her chest and stomach and laughter began to escape through quivering lips.

"S-Stop. S-Stop it Kendall!" She managed through giggles.

"Stop what? You're not ticklish. You said so yourself." Kendall shrugged mischievously. Katie laughed louder. He wasn't about to stop anytime soon.

"O-Okay. Okay. I am! I a-am ticklish! J-just stop it!" Katie begged breathlessly. Kendall smiled with satisfaction, running one last finger along Katie's sides before slowly stepping back. Katie breathed deep, just lying there to calm herself down. Kendall chuckled at the sight, earning a dark but playful glare from Katie.

"Giving up already baby sis? I expected as much." _Maybe going to the beach wasn't such a beach idea._ "It's alright though. In the face of tickling, many crumble to their knees."

Kendall was unprepared for the sudden war-like cry and a weight pushed on top of him. His breath left him with a _whoosh_ when his back hit the floor.

Smaller and thinner fingers jabbed sharply along the balls of Kendall's feet. His eyes widened and his mouth quivered. _His only weakness; she had found it!_ When the sensation became too unbearable and Kendall could no longer hold it, his laughter burst from within him and rang around the apartment. Katie laughed happily.

"Not ticklish either, are we? You will crumble beneath me!" She cried.

"N-No!"

_"What was that?"_

For the remainder of the evening all that could be heard were the sounds of joyous laughter, insults thrown and the sounds of a battle raging to find the victorious tickler amongst the siblings. Only one could be victor.

* * *

><p>"Did you two have fun while I was out today?" It was late in the evening when Mrs. Knight returned home, to find her two children in the exact same spot they had been when she left that day. In front of the TV.<p>

Kendall glanced over the couch and smiled. "Yep. Everything was good here." Mrs. Knight decided against saying anything about his slightly redder face. Katie was no better off.

Said girl grinned brightly at her mother. "Yeah we were just fine."

_This is why I don't need sleepovers. I would miss days like today with you._

_ I wouldn't want to miss a single day._

* * *

><p><strong>And end! Aw how cute, Katie and Kendall are such loving siblings. Isn't it fantastic? Can't all sibling be like that? Ahem. Yes so, that is the end of this cute little one sot. I hope you enjoy it and once against shout-out to the fantastic Dalma22 for her patience and for the inspiration of this oe-shot. <strong>

**Let me know what you guys think! Thoughts? Comments? It's been so long since I have written for BTR, I am afraid I'm probably rusty. Well, I hope it was still enjoyable and thanks for reading.**

**Peaceout!**


End file.
